Ultraman Cross
His name is Kurigo Dai He is Ultraman Cross. An Ultraman that uses the power of the Modern Era Ultramans and also some Heiseis using Codebars. He inserts the Codebars into his Riser's bottom, the light and sparks come from the top summoning the Ultraman's power. Sounds like Orb and Geed doesn't it? Normal Form Abilities: * Chrome Shard * Cross Ray * X-Light Solmiting Abilities: * Stobium Emerium * Burning Soul * Taro Kick/Leo Kick Deahqea Abilities: * Aqua Blade * Mizu no Hono * Cutting Edge * Photon Strium YamiSlugger/Emderium Abilities: * Darkness Beam * Slugger His father is Ultraman Mugen, but we'll save that cringe for another page. He also apparently lives in the same world as Daichi, just not in the same place. He is '''not '''related to Ultraman X nor Daichi in any way. But uses his power while Daichi isn't. They both notice after for years, and decided to split X apart. Copying his other side and attaching it to both X's. It did not went well, Belial has possessed Daichi's X. Dai was depressed until he got courage from his childhood crush. He met Orb and Geed, they decided to give him firepower. There he received the Burnmite and Solid Burning Codebars and decided to call the form:'Solmiting' and also his 'Final Power'. He somehow entered R/B's world after the incident of Belial X. Blu was the next victim, Rosso decided to help Cross. Blu became Ultraman Blu:'Yami'. Rosso was worried over his brother, so he decided to calm him down. Blu continued to rampage over Belial's Hypnosis. Cross noticed the light inside Blu, there was not much left, but he was resisting to hand it over to Belial. Cross immediately turns into his Normal form and grabs the light. And that's how he got the Aqua Codebar. Belial ran away again. Not much after, he went back to his world. He noticed that it was corrupted, burnt down. He saw Daichi fighting, he rushes over to help. The Ultraman multiverse turned into a Kamen Rider Decade shitty thing and some of the worlds started collapsing together. Gaia and Agul were somehow forced into Cross's world. They continued to fight. Not long after, Cross asked Agul for his power. Agul refused. But Cross still continued. After Orb and Geed came, they fought a very strong Kaiju and they kept losing. Agul realized that he hadn't learnt from his mistakes with Gamu back then being selfish and decided to lend his power.. He shouts to Cross, 'HEY, ROOKIE. TAKE THIS!' and throws his light of power towards Cross. Cross grabs it, there popping up a Defender of Sea Codebar. Cross grabbed his Riser and grabbed out the Aqua Codebar and change forms. There occured Ultraman Cross:' Deahqea'. Skipping the battle because this isn't official so it doesn't matter.* Cross went to travel to worlds, until he met his father:Ultraman Mugen. Mugen gave Cross one of the Belial Capsules he used back then. Cross noticed the eyes and remembered the happening. He declined the Capsule. Mugen turned the Capsule into a Codebar. And also created an Ultraseven X Codebar. (THROUGH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP AND ANOTHER STORY~) He gave the fucking Codebars to Cross with it covered. Cross used it in Battle and he almost got taken over by Belial, but the Ultraseven X Codebar fought back and also fighting Belial at the same time. Cross quickly grabbed his Riser and transformed. The power was only 25% due to Belial being forced to lend his power. Therefore, Ultraman Cross:'YamiSlugger' was born. He mastered the power and convinced Belial to lend his power after. And 'Emundium' was born..? TO BE FUCKING CONTINUED BOIS. Made by Karbic#3253 on Discord. Category:Cringe Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Originality is dead Category:Discord Refugees Category:Things that are actually aware of how bad they are